when cody martin moves to malibu and gets miley
by kimmi lee
Summary: when cody moves to malibu , meets miley and gets mileys heart
1. miley mets cody martin

Miley meets Cody martin

this story is about two people live different lives. Miley lives in Malibu and Cody lives on a boat.

One day Cody moves in to lily's old house and says hi to the neighbours.

Miley is at Rico's shack , lily comes up and says some one buy my old house.

Miley says what I thought your mum left to you ,lily says my mum might have sold it.

Oliver comes down the beach towards lily and miley he said I saw the neighbour,he said to me his name was cody martin and he said I got wait meet your mates.

Miley says I met before on the ship called S.S Tipton, when me Hannah Montana and lily was Lola

loveknickle.

Lily says when you give him and his girlfriend tickets.

Lily says did he and bailey broke up last year.

Miley says you'll think like my dad saying possum stick in mud.,

Miley say like one of my songs you always find your away back home remember.

On the way to the beach cody meets a man called jackson and says hi to him.

Jackson is on the phone to his sister miley say you good day,

I say good day.

Jackson says that was my annoying sister called miley, what can I help for.

Cody says where is rico 's shack.

Jackson says I used to worked for rico.

Cody says where is the beach.

Robbie ray stwerat comes in into the shop ,says where is your sister ,who the hell are you.

Cody says my name is cody martin I am from Seattle .

I am from Tennessee ,Texas the east from here.

Cody says cool.

Miley walks in .says hi to her dad and says hi to the new boy.

Cody says hi to miley .

This my third story ,my first chapter of this story please review it .

Thanks for reading this fan-fiction story


	2. All of them In the shop when cody asks m

All of them In the shop when cody asks miley out on a date.

miley is at her brother shop with her friends .Cody is with miley , Robby ray stwerat is miley's dad and miley's friends.

Miley says to lily the new boy in town is hot.

Lily is saying I know he is smart too .

Oliver is saying cool dude.

Jackson is saying what the hell your saying.

Robby is saying sweet niblets.

Cody saying did you know that I was the first male to know Hannah Montana..

Robby ray says to miley well bud he knows your secret darling.

Miley says you smart hottie say what.

Rico walks in and says what are you doing.

Jackson says this is my old boss called Rico.

Rico says whaaaaaaa .

miley says shut up Rico.

Lily saying cool how can you stand up for yourself miles .

Oliver is agreeing with lily.

Robby says sweet niblets you lot stop being naughty and Jackson rod stwerat stop disgusting ,gut-ranching disappointed son.

Jackson says what are saying daddy.

My story is about two people are falling in love.

Back on the subject on the miley and cody front I will get back on it now.

Cody says to robby ray can I ask you daughter out.

Robby says yes you can you are a good kid.

Cody ask miley something will you go out with me and miley says yes.

This is my second part of this chapter ,please review this story and thank you'll reading.


	3. Hannah Montana Meeting the martins

Hannah Montana Meeting the martins with her posse

Last chapter Miley , friends and family meets the new guy in town and his name is Cody martin from Boston near New York City

Rico comes in the shop ,says welcome to the neighbourhood ,says I am an evil genius also I am owner of the Rico's shack and the pizza place on the Malibu Pier as well.

It is a hannah montana is at her concert , says I love you guys in Los Angles , you want some more songs ok I will sing it then lets do it then.

Hannah says you lot rock.

The crowd are screaming for hannah montana they are saying we love you hannah.

Lola is saying mike Stanley and says we are glad she is our friend.

Hannah announces there is a winner for a special gift out side the back.

She announces that the winner is cody martin and the special prize is special dinner for two at the Kim's place.

Cody says wow I got a date for tomorrow.

Hannah says cool.

Cody says I can't wait for tomorrow now.

Hannah says weird person needs some therapy man.

Lola says we might know you cody.

Cody says how .

Lola says hannah is a big maths geek and big fan of you ever since you were on the the S.S Tipton.

Cody says why she brought me and bailey were together for a year.

The day after she left the ship she said I wish I was with him instead with that bailey.

Cody says what I didn't know that.

Lola says that her real identity is Riley bay Simms .

Cody says that is not her real name.

Lola says her real name is Miley Stewart she is my best friend and she is like a sister to me.

Hannah montana comes back from the concert.

Lola is going to hannah and said I told cody about your secret.

Hannah is saying my best friend tells my secret says what .

Lola says I am sorry hannah montana .

Cody interrupted the girls and says are miley stewart / hannah montana.

Hannah says sweet niblets.

Mike says what are you doing you are best of friends.

Hannah says we are not fighting we are having a discussion .

Lola says I am sorry for blowing your secret.

Hannah says to cody please don't tell my secret please.

Cody says I won't tell your secret grizzle bears scouts honour , I promise then.

The next chapter miley and cody go on their date , says I can't wait for the next time and miley says are you asking me out on a date again.

This is the third chapter in this story , please review this chapter in this story and thank you'll for reading this story.

The end of this chapter,it is number 3 in the chapter in this story.


	4. Miley tells her serect to cody

Miley tells her serect to cody .

In last chapter miley is dressed as hannah , with lola , mike and cody where they was at the back of the backstage of the concert . Miley was going to tell her serect that she was hannah montana.

Mike is saying what is up lola .

Lola says to mike nothing.

Mike says it is about miley's serect getting out.

Lola says yes it is.

Back to the conversation with miley & cody . Will miley tells her serect to cody.

Lola says are you alright to miley.

Miley says yes.

Lola say can I say I am lily truscott please.

Miley says yes .

Lola goes to cody tells him that her really name is lily anne truscott.

Cody says my brother you are that highlighter freak on the ship he said.

Lola say yes I am .

Cody says good to get your real name my brother will be sike.

Lily takes of wig and says ok.

Cody says ok I ring zack then.

Cody makes a phone call on his cell.

Zack says what up cody.

Cody says do you remember the highlighter girl on the ship .

Zack says yep.

Cody say her name is lily truscott.

Cody hangs on the cell he says bye to zack.

Back telling the serect miley is ready .

Miley tells cody to go to her.

Cody says what do you want me for.

I am ready to tell my serect to you now .

Cody says what is wrong .

Iam hannah montana she also said that felt ok to get out of system .

Cody says alright that is over then now I can get back to concert.

Miley says okay doky to cody.

Cody says bye to miley and her friends.

Miley say goodbye back see ya torromow then.


	5. day by day

Day by day Cody and Miley life after Hannah.

In the last chapter Cody finds out about Miley secret being Hannah Montana .Two years later everyone knows about Miley secret and she was been to college since then. Cody says to billy ray "When Miley does is coming back to here."

Billy Ray Says to Cody back "Next week dude."

Cody says okay.

Billy says I will sing a new song called day by day.

They all say yeah okay. My embrace is a fortress to you, I am thrown away by others

Love – I can't see the end of that dark tunnel so I'm very afraid

Like a desert with a blazing sun, like a person crying out of thirst

Kiss me ma baby, before this night is over, hurry, to me, day by day

I miss your embrace, I guess I loved you too much

When this night passes, it'll become tears to wipe off – tok, tok and tok^

If that silver moon sets, will it disappear – Your scent that still remains?

Will the dream-like memories also scatter?

Like rain drops, far away, tok, tok and tok

Kiss me baby, Ill must be stay here Day by Day

Whisper that you love me

Kiss me baby just you can take me Day by Day

Before my tears dry up

(Ddurururururu Ddurudu)

Like the wind, you disappeared

(Ddurururururu Ddurudu)

Day by day, I miss you, day by day

Tonight, I long for the passing by memories, I hear your voice

The countless nights when we promised eternity, they become tears – tok, tok and tok

At the thought of you leaving, again tears fall

Please tell me you will return so our love can be forever

You leave me and go far, far away, follow that road and disappear

At the end of this crazy love is the dangerous cliff,

I was infected by this tough love and kept trembling

I hope my lips that recite this sad poem will be remembered in your black eyes

Kiss me ma baby, before this night is over; hurry, to me, day by day

Kiss me baby I'll must be stay here Day by Day

It's sad but I will erase you

Kiss me baby, just you can take me Day by Day

Before my tears dry up

Kiss me baby take me day by day

Billy says will you'll think of that.

They all say cool.

Cody says that was good dude.

Billy ray okay doky.

This is the end of this chapter.


End file.
